Bloody Rain
by Akatsuki-ninja
Summary: A new member joins the Akatsuki in place of a dead Kisame. Will this new female member find love with her new partner or will Itachi prove that she is weak and kill her like he did his last partner. M for later chaps    disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The room is pitch black and dead silentl as a 7-year-old Sasuke walks in not making a sound. A dark figure seems to rise from the darkness.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out of bed at this hour? Do you realize how late it is?" a cool voice says (it's the voice of the figure).

As Sasuke's eyes adjust, he recognizes the dark figure to be his older brother, Itachi. "Nei-san! I was looking for you, I knew you'd come home tonight!" Sasuke says running to hug his older brother.

"Did you stay up waiting for me again? You know Mom and Dadwill scold you if you have bags under your eyes from staying awake all night," Itachi says pulling his kid brother away so they can look eachother in the eye. "What's wrong?" Itachi asks concern in his voice as tears start to come into Sasuke's eyes.

"Nei-san! I had a horrible nightmare and I couldn't sleep, not until I saw you!" Sasuke says hugging Itachi tightly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Itachi asks soothing Sasuke. "Come on, we can go in my room and you can tell me all about it okay?" Itachi picksSasuke up and walks to his room shuting the door behind him.

"I dreamed that you had found a better little brother and that you brought him here and you hated me and that theother boy was a better little brother then I'll ever be and that I ran away and snakes were chasing me and they bit me and I was bleeding everywhere and that some creepy guy with really pale skin bit my neck and then he took me and he shoved me in a barrel of snakes and after that you were fighting someone and they killed you and it was ALL MY FAULT!!!!!" Sasuke cries as Itachi holds him in his lap.

"Who could possibly be a better little brother than you Sasuke-bozu? And none of that stuff will ever happen. I wont let any stupid snakes or anyone hurt you okay?" Itachi says amused but in a sincere voice.

"Really? What if you're not there?"Sasuke says wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Are you ready to go back to bed now?" Itachi asks wiping a tear from Sasuke's face.

"Are you going to bed too Nei-san"

"Yes I am. Would you feel better if you could sleep in here with me?" (Not in a pervy way, a brotherly way)

"Could I?!" Sasuke asks stunned.

"Sure, why not?" Itachi smiles.

"Itachi!!!!! Why, why did you do this?" Sasuke asks looking at the bodies of his family members that lay strewn through the streets, crying.

It's late when an unknown ninja approaches the Akatsuki headquarters. She has long black hair, red eyes, wears a black outfit consisting of tight riped up capris, a lowcut (mostly fishnet) shirt and a cloak to hide it all.

The next morning as the members of the Akatsuki arrive for a meeting they are surprised to see the strange, red eyed ninja taking Kisame's seat. Sure, Kisame was dead, but this girl didn't look like anything special. They all take their respective seats as the leader of their organization appears. "I know everyone has seen that there's a new member here. Her name is Kirai, she's taking Kisame's place. he myay not look it but she's tough. Itachi, she'll be your new partner. Now"

They are all assigned their various missions and get aquainted with eachother. (P.S. you play Kirai in this story XP)  
"Soooooo, Kirai hu? Is that really your name? I mean it means hate doesn't it? Who would name their kid that? Besides, you're waaaaaayy to pretty to have such an evil name. Oh Kirai, if you ever get lonely you can always come to me, I'll 'comfort' you. Infact I'll 'comfort' you all night long if you let me," Deidara jokes. You pay him no heed and walk away. Everwhere you go guys always try and get you to sleep with them because you have a nice body. You find a quiet spot in a tree after you lose all the Akatsuki members. You only joined them because you wanted something to do that would halp keep your mind off of things. As you sit there lost in thought, Itachi finds you ans apears before you.

"What do you want?" you ask pissed that he had the balls to come up to you when you were thinking. He doesn't reply. "Whell since you obviously don't need or want anything, I'll be going," you stand up, jump to the ground and begin to walk away, when something grabs your arm and holds you back. You turn around to find Itachi holding your arm so you can't move. "Let go of me now or you'll regret it," you say your face emotionless. He just looks at you. You swing your arm to hit him in the face, but he catches it. Before you can do anything else he slams your back agains a tree.

"So you're my new partner. You better be strong or I'll kill you like I did my last partner, " he says. Then he releases you and in the blink of an eye, he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

You walk in silence; it's been a month since you joined the Akatsuki. You were very strong and you prove that every tim eyou go on a mission. Itachi doesn't talk to you much, but he hasn't tried to kill you yet either. You're currently in the Akatsuki headquarters. You leave Itachi and go to your room. It's dark and you're practically blind from being out in the sun.

It's been a long day and you're tired. You don't notice the second presence in your room untill you close the door and take about three steps into the dark. When you finally realize you're not alone you take a fighting stance, still unable to see. You were quickly overpowered, slamed to the wall and held there firmly, There is only one person that is cappable of such a thing, 'Itachi what are you doing in my room? What do you want?" you ask, hiding your fear.

"I'm disappointed. I thought you would have noticed me sooner than that," Itachi replies emotionlessly.

"Let go of me and get out You've no right to be in my room," you say sounding just as emotionless, when really, you're extreamly frightened, pissed, and uncomforatable. (You don't know why but you always had the hots for Itachi and the way his bodywas against yours, holding you to the wall weas making your heart pound in your chest.) Itachi doesn't move, he just continues to hold you to the wall. "Come on Itachi. I get it! I need to be more on my guard! Why do you insist in holding me here? Why are you in my room in the first place? You have no right!" you start to raise your voice, your anger getting the best of you. he looks at you with those blood red eyes. You know you're in for it and you brace yourself for the worst. Itachi is the only person who had ever been able to defeat you in battle and you remember what he said to you the first day that you joined the Akatsuki. You know he plans on killing you now, so you resign yourself to death and close your eyes, waiting for the lethal blow.

You feel Itachi push harder against you holding you more tightly to the wall. The feel of his body against yours makes your heart beat faster. He leans down to your ear and and speaks softly into it, "Are you truely strong or are you weak? That is what I intend to find out." You open your eyes and look at him. The room is still very dark, but your eyes have adjusted slightly. Itachi was looking at you with something you've never seen in his eyes, lust. One of Itachi's hands moves from holding your shoulder to the wall to rest softly on your neck. You gasp slightly at the warm, soft hand now resting on your neck. Itachi leans closer. His face is inches from yours; you can feel his warm breath on your face. He lewans closer until your lips are touching and kisses you softly. You kiss him back hard. You feel his toungue slide softly over your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You quickly grant him passage into your mouth, you can't believe that he's actually kissing you. He pushes his toungue into your mouth, exploring everysingle crevice.. Itachi pulles back after a moment to let both of you breathe. "You WILL be mine," he whispers, "With or without your concent," he smirks.

You look at him slightly stunned. "I'd gladly give you anything you want, if you allw me to enjoy myself while doing so," you whisper back, a naughty look in your eyes.

"that's good. It will be a lot more pleasureable if you're willing," Itachi says starting to unbutton your cloak. You move your hands to take his cloak off as well. His cloak falls to the floor and he allows you to move away from the wall, so that yours can fall to the ground as well. You rip off his shirt then go for his pants. He quickly tares all your clothes off and pushes you to the bed. He removes his pants and begins to push into you. You scream his name and beg him to continue...

"Heh, you are weak," Itachi says as he releases you from the genjutsu he had you under. "Less then three minutes and you were already screaming, how pathedic," he releases his grip on you and walks out of the room. Your face is bright red from embarassment and anger. To think that Itachi would toy with you like that! You start after him to give him a piece of your mind, but as you reach the door you shake off enough of your anger to realize that he could have easily killed you just now and the fact that he didn't was little short of a miracle. You take a deep breath to calm yourself and walk over to your bed falling asleep before you head touches the pillow. You wake up around 2:00AM unable to fall back to sleep. You decide to take a walk through the woods outside the Akatsuki hidout. The moon was already very low in the sky, at the horizon to be exact. The moon is hardly a sliver so it doesn't give off much light. As you waslk aimlessly through the trees your mind begins to wander. The moon is retreating behind the horizon as you get lost in your thoughts. As the last light of the moon begins to dissapear, you snalp out of your daze. You sense someone watching you. You turn around and tackle the person that wasstaning there watching you. You look down at their face as the last of the moons light fades away leaving the earth dark ecept for the dim light of the stars. As you look down at them a surprized, curious look graces your face. The you smirk at the situation you and they are in. It just happens that the one you are holding to the ground is none other then... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Rain** CHAPTER 3

It is a log (told you it wasn't Itachi ^_^). You quickly stand up; the log was a substitution. You blink and suddenly someone is holding you to a tree. You open your eyes to find Itachi (*readers: I knew it!* Hey! I only said the person you had tackled wasn't Itachi. {I love loopholes ^_^}) holding you to a tree. "What are you doing out so late?" he asks.

"I couldn't sleep anymore," you say emotionlessly. You smirk slightly at a thought that makes its way into your head. You quickly push Itachi back and pin him to the ground.

"What the hell are you planning to do?" Itachi asks the smallest hint of curiosity in his voice.

"You say I am weak because of my reaction to that genjutsu you placed on me. I plan to show you exactly how it feels and see if you can go without making a noise," you smirk. He narrows his eyes and glares at you as if saying, 'Try it if you dare'. You place a very strong paralyze jutsu on him. This jutsu allows you to decide how and when he moves. You unbutton his cloak and run your hands under his shirt and seductively over his chest. You can feel your touch already effecting him. You bend down over him, leaning your head down towards his neck. As your hands caress his chest, you begin to kiss his neck. You feel him tense as you find a sweet spot and suck on it lightly. You take a kunai and slice down his shirt, allowing you full access to his chest. You begin to kiss down his neck to his shoulder. Then you kiss along his collarbone, you feel him tense again. You know that each time he tenses, he is getting turned on and therefor bigger. You kiss down his chest to his tone stomach. Your hands rub along his inner thighs. He tenses again and you silently smirk. You show him a picture of you naked using a genjutsu which he doesn't bother to dispel (he wants to see exactly what you are willing to do). Your hand soon finds the zipper to his pants. Itachi tenses yet again (god, you sure are making him horny, wonder what your plans are XP) as he feels his pants beginning to be drawn off. You pull his pants completely off and begin to kiss your way further down. You stop and look up at him once you reach his waistline. This entire time he's been trying to hold back his feelings of pleasure but know as you look up at him for a moment, his breathing is sharp and uneven. You smirk and begin to run you hands over his dick (which by now is fairly large, just FYI). His breath sharpens and you lower your head and tease him by breathing lightly on the tip of his erection. Then you lick the tip and you can feel that he would have just jerked, had it not been for the paralyzes he was under. You smirk and take him in your mouth. You hear him gasp slightly and you smirk mentally.

Itachi's P.O.V. (point of view)

Kirai was arousing you beyond belief. Now that she knew you were really horny she took you in her mouth. The action caused you to gasp slightly. For this you mentally cursed yourself, calling yourself weak to have let that small noise escape. Yet as Kirai's hot mouth engulfed you, you found yourself struggling not to moan aloud with the pleasure she was causing to flow through your body. She was swirling her tongue around your dick while sucking on it hard. The sheer ecstasy of it made you moan loudly and release everything into her mouth. To your surprise, Kirai didn't pull back immediately with disgust. Instead, she sucked hard one last time, before slowly pulling back licking your dick clean. She seemed to enjoy your release.

Kirai's P.O.V.

There it was, he moaned loudly as he released everything into your mouth. You had won. Instead of quitting immediately, you made sure to leave him with a want for more, and it didn't hurt that his release excited you. You end the blowjob and look up at Itachi, releasing him from the paralyzes. "Do you still think I'm weak for the way I reacted?" you smirk.

"…" he doesn't respond. Itachi sits up slowly trying to steady his breath. Then he stands up, pulls his pants on, and buttons his cloak. You look at him; you can't help but to be slightly fearful of his reaction. He looks you in the eye. You look right back. "Kirai, stand up," he says quietly yet firmly. You do as you're told. Then before you know it, Itachi was holding you bridal-style and using a teleportation jutsu to take your room. There he uses a jutsu to put you to sleep. He paces you in your bed and leaves you to sleep in peace.

(Well I'm done until inspiration strikes once again)

*Readers: NO! COME BACK HERE YOU CHEATING WHORE!*

(No I'm not the cheating whore it was Nana {not my grandmother} *you and grandparents playing monopoly* that's it grandma, it is four in the morning, you win! Don't touch me grandpa! NANA'S A CHEATING WHORE! This always happens when she's banker! Where'd you get all those pink 50's hu Nana? God I should take this little metal dog and cut all your throats with it! That was complements of Dane Cook ^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody Rain **CHAPTER 4

You wake up early in the morning and go to the meeting being held for all the Akatsuki members. The leader assigns everyone missions except you and Itachi. The two of you are asked to stay while the others go to their various missions.

"You two are to go to a short little…vacation," the leader says from the shadows.

"What?" you and Itachi say in unison.

"Your mission is to enjoy yourselves. You've no choice; this is your assignment. Here is the info on where you'll be staying," the shadowy figure says throwing a note your way. "Have fun." (Strange and impossible I know but just go with it.)

You pick the paper up and see that you two are to stay for five nights at dun dun dunnn a five star hotel and sweat (spelt wrong I know, just deal with it okay). (You can choose a location.) You and Itachi head out to the (insert location here) and reach it by noon. When you hand the lady at the counter the paper she smiles at you warmly and gives you **1 room key**! You argue about the fact that you and Itachi are not together and that you want separate rooms. However it just so happens that all the other rooms are taken. You sigh and the two of you head up to the room. As you walk in the room closing the door behind you, you notice that it is the honeymoon sweat, one bed and no couch. (This can't be good.) Itachi suddenly walks over to the wall and taps on it lightly, "Soundproof walls," he mutters.

You look at him, a twitch in your eye, "What the hell! Why would the leader make us share a one-bed room with soundproof walls? You don't think he thinks we would…you know… need them while…sharing a bed, do you?" you say eyeing Itachi. He walks to the door and locks it. You look at him wide-eyed, was he going to kill you…or…or was he going to…going to…rape you?

"You know, I haven't forgotten what you did to me last night. You made me feel slightly…weak. I promise you, you will pay for that," Itachi says emotionlessly still facing the door. He turns to face you with absolutely no emotion on his face. He starts to remove his cloak. 'Is he planning on raping me? (How can he rape you? You can't rape the willing!)' He places his cloak on the coat rack (Hehe, rack XD) and then turns to you. (*Readers: he's gonna rape me {yes finally-or-nnooo}*) "I'm going to take a nap," he says. (Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha you thought there was going to be a lemon next hu? Well you were wrong no lemon for you XP.) You stare at him for a minute then you nod, moving from the bed.

"Alright, um, I'm going to take a shower after I eat," you say walking over to the full fridge in your room. Itachi walks over to the bed and slides under the covers giving you a faint okay.

You walk quietly to the bathroom. As you pass the bed you find Itachi is sound asleep. You enter the bathroom, lock the door, and turn on the hot water. As the water heats up you strip your clothes and step in the shower, setting the water to just the right temperature. You close your eyes and let the water soak your hair. "Mind if I join you?" a male voice says from right in front of you. Your eyes snap open, just to find a naked Itachi standing a foot from you in the shower.

You struggle not to scream. Itachi smiles seeing your feeble attempt at trying to cover yourself up with your arms. He steps closer so that your bodies are just slightly touching. You blush madly as you feel Itachi's warm body pressing lightly against your own. "W…w…what are you…doing!"

"Hm, you know, you're actually rather attractive," he whispers pushing closer to you. As you try to back up a step your heel hits the wall. Itachi presses closer to you and you can feel his (dick, cock, erection, little friend, whatever else you can think of_)_ *_insert your word choice here_* pressing against your inner thigh. You blush even deeper feeling him against you. He reaches down and turns off the water. Then he slides his hand down your side and picks you up bridal style. "I told you that you would pay for making me feel weak," he says carrying you out the bathroom door and to the bed.

(CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

*Readers: NNNOOOOOOO! How could you leave us here?*

(HEHE, I AM EVIL THAT'S HOW!)

*Readers: {crying} you're so mean!*

(Yep ^_^ I am XP)


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloody Rain **CHAPTER 5

(This chapter is rated M for mature for a few different reasons.)

(1: A is for adult and no adult is to ever read this.)

(2: This chapter contains extremely graphic content.)

(3: Because I'm the author I can rate my chapters however the hell I want.)

He sets you down softly on the bed. "Um, Itachi? What exactly are you planing on doing to me?" you ask unsure if he plans on killing you after he rapes you (okay rape isn't the best word because you can't rape the willing and you are more than willing but you get the idea). You are sitting on the bed; your legs tightly together and slightly drawn up to you while your arms cover your chest poorly.

Itachi leans down to whisper in your ear, "I'm going to make you feel the same way you made me feel. I'm going to fuck you so hard that even these soundproof walls won't keep your screams of pleasure from reaching the outside world. And I won't stop, not until we are both so damn exhausted you are incapable of again screaming for more and I can no longer fulfill your desperate pleas." You can feel as his hot breath begins to descend from your ear to your neck. You shiver with anticipation as his warm breath hovers for a moment above your neck. Then he begins to kiss it, softly at first, sending a chill down your spine, then more aggressively, nibbling softly on your neck as you turn your head to expose more flesh to his ravaging mouth. You let a small sigh escape your lips. Your eyes slowly close as he begins to kiss his way from your neck to your lips. Once again his lips capture yours and you kiss back eagerly. He softly pushes you down to the bed. You run your hand over his chest, exposing more of your own to view. Again he begins to kiss your neck, nibbling on it and slowly descending. His hands run over your body, exploring it. You gasp slightly as he takes your nipple in his mouth. While his mouth plays with your right breast, one of his hands moves to caress the other. You jerk slightly as you feel his free hand travel to the crease of your legs. As he begins to rub that area softly, still occupying your breasts, your breath starts to get sharp and ragged. Itachi smirks slightly hearing your breath sharpen. He starts to rub you harder and earns a slight moan from you. He lifts his head and breathes over your nipple, sending a chill down your spine. As he begins to kiss your stomach, his fingers find their way to your opening. By now you are more than a little wet. Itachi runs his fingers over your opening a few times, earning a shudder of anticipation from you each time. Still kissing your stomach, he slides one of his fingers inside of you. Your eyes widen and you gasp loudly the second you feel the intrusion into your body. Itachi smirks at your reaction, stroking his finger along the hot walls of your opening. His other hand goes to hold down your thigh as he inserts a second finger into you. You begin to moan as he strokes inside of you, sending pleasure through your body. Just when it was getting really good, Itachi removes his fingers.

You look at him and quietly say, "Itachi, please, stop teasing me." He looks up at you and actually laughs! He brings his fingers that had been inside of you to his mouth.

He licks some of your juices from his fingers. You look at him like 'WTF?' Itachi smirks, "That's the best thing I've tasted in a **long** time." The hand he had just licked off of he placed on your other thigh, holding your legs down and apart. Itachi lowers his head in between your legs and licks over your opening. You gasp loudly and jerk when you feel the strange sensation, however you can't move due to his strong hands. You feel his tongue trace the edge of your opening, your breath sharpening. As he darts his tongue deep inside you, you scream in response. Your hips jerk inward to try and block the intrusion but are held firmly in place by Itachi's strong hands. Again he darts his tongue into you, you scream as you can feel yourself begin to cum.

Itachi's P.O.V.

As you thrust your tongue into Kirai a second time you could feel that she was resisting the urge to cum. You mentally smirked; 'so she would cum easily from oral sex.' you thrust your tongue into her another time and she let loose. Her fluids leaked all over as she made a sound like a moan mixed with a scream. You lapped at the honey from her body greedily.

Kirai's P.O.V.

You couldn't hold it back any longer; you let everything loose as his tongue again darted into you. You could feel him lap up your fluids as if it were the best thing ever created. Itachi let go of your legs and crawled up to your face. He smirked as he looked at you. Then he leaned down and kissed you. As you granted him entrance into your mouth, you tasted yourself on his tongue and lips. You looked up at him as he pulled away. Again you ran your hands over his chest, 'wonder what he plans on doing now, considering he already made me cum.'

Itachi's P.O.V.

Though it was Kirai that had been the receiver of all of that, you had become hard listening to her moans and screams. As you look down at her you see the lust in her eyes. To your amazement she pushes you off of her and comes down on top of you.

Kirai's P.O.V.

You push Itachi down to the bed and climb on top of him. He looks at you with curious eyes. You smirk and begin to kiss his neck. His breathing sharpens (that's a turn on for most guys kissing the neck yah don't ask how I know that but trust me it is). Satisfied with the hickey you left there, you begin to kiss down his chest.

Itachi's P.O.V.

You decide to let Kirai have her little fun as she kisses down your chest. Her hands run along your chest and her breasts are pressed against your stomach and sliding down as her kisses descend. You smirk slightly when you understand what she is planning on doing next.

Kirai's P.O.V.

You kiss lower and lower on Itachi's stomach. Your hands move to his dick as your mouth heads that way too. As you slide your hands over his member you mentally smirk, he had a very nice cock. 'Nice and big, and he's really hard too,' you think as you stroke his member. (I'm sorry but he is, hell, he isn't just big he's huge!) *Itachi: Did you have to put that?* (Well you are, don't deny it.) *Itachi: So, do they all have to know that?* (Yes they do.) *Readers: 0.o O.O* You lower your head and breath lightly over his dick. He looks down at you. "You got to have fun with me I think it is only fair if I get to have fun with you too," you say. Then you take him in your mouth.

Itachi's P.O.V.

You jump slightly as you feel Kirai's mouth engulf you. The heat alone gives you pleasure but then she starts to swirl her tongue around it, using her hands to deliver pleasure to the rest of your dick. You throw your head back and moan as she starts to suck on you. Kirai bobs her head up and down sending pleasure through your body. Then after a little while of that she begins to suck again. You moan loudly unable to stop yourself. Hearing this, she sucks harder, making you moan louder. After each moan she sucks on you harder and harder. The harder she sucks on your dick the louder you moan. Finally you can hold back no longer, you cum a bit in her mouth, not enough to make you limp but enough to make you lose some of your firmness.

Kirai's P.O.V.

Itachi came into your mouth, on a lot, but still he came. Satisfied with the little bit of cum he let lose, you removed your mouth from his dick and blew softly over it, allowing him to become a bit harder once more. You then kissed up his stomach and over his chest. Then you kissed his neck once more, leaving another hickey. As you begin to kiss him on his lips, you feel him turn to make you on bottom once more. You run your hand over his chest.

Itachi's P.O.V.

You take her and from your chest and make her feel your once again hard dick. "Do you want that?" you ask as her hand begins to stroke your dick softly. You had to bite your lip to keep from making a noise of pleasure. 'Damn! She was ssooo good with those hands!'

Kirai's P.O.V.

You began to stroke his member as he asked if you wanted it. You smirked, "Yes, I want that." He smirked back, you could tell he was enjoying your little hand job.

Itachi leaned down and whispered in your ear, "Will you beg for it?"

You close your eyes for a second, "Itachi, please. I want you so bad." You remove your hand and grind your hips up into his.

"How bad is so bad?" he asks tauntingly.

"Itachi, please, don't make me wait. I want you so fucking bad. I want you inside of me and I want you to make me moan and scream. Itachi," you say in a very seductive voice and grind your hips up extra hard when you add, "I need you."

Itachi's P.O.V.

That did it, you couldn't hold back any longer. You had to have Kirai now! You positioned yourself at her entrance and replied a simple, "Good," to her response. You thrust in hard and swift, burying yourself deep inside of Kirai. You hear her scream at the sudden and painful intrudence.

Kirai's P.O.V.

You scream out in pain and surprise as Itachi forces himself deep inside of you in one hard stroke. You feel him pull out a little and then push deeper inside of you. A tear comes to your eye as the pain increases. You can't see how something could feel so good and hurt so bad at the exact same time. You moan and scream as Itachi pounds into you over and over again.

Itachi's P.O.V.

As you force yourself further into Kirai you see a tear form in her eye. Though you know she is experiencing a large amount of pleasure you can't help but feel slightly bad because you can tell this is also very painful for her. You lean down and kiss her deeply, giving her a small break from you pounding into her.

Kirai's P.O.V.

Itachi Kisses you passionately and you know he did so because he seen the tear forming in your eye. As he pulls back you smile at him and say, "Don't stop Itachi. It hurts but I'll be fine."

Itachi's P.O.V.

You nodded as Kirai gave you reassurance that she'd be fine. You start to pound into her again; slightly changing angles to see which one was the most enjoyable for her and you. As you changed your angle again and thrust into Kirai, she screamed loudly in pleasure. You smirked, 'so that's the sweet spot.' You pull back and hit it dead on again and again, each time earning a scream or loud moan of pleasure from Kirai.

Kirai's P.O.V.

As Itachi hit that one spot deep inside you the pleasure you felt overwhelmed you and all you could do was force your hips up into his forcing him harder into you and scream or moan in pleasure. Finally you were able to force yourself to say one word, "HARDER!" you yelled already out of breath. Itachi heard your plea and granted it. He thrust harder into you sending so much pleasure through you that you arched your back and thrust your hip upward harder than you thought you could after taking so much already. Itachi was really hard and you knew he was due to cum anytime now but the way he was hitting you inside was making your climax approach at an amazing speed. You scream as loud as you can as you cum all over, your fluids leaking all over.

Itachi's P.O.V.

As Kirai cums all over you and all over the bed you can't help but follow. Your release is so great that some of your semen leak out of Kirai. You pull out of her and collapse next to her. Neither of you have enough energy to move much. You wrap your arms around Kirai and kiss her lightly. Then both of you fall asleep from exhaustion, in a bed covered in cum from both of you.

(Okay listen if this sucks it's because it was the first thin I have written after like 3 months of writers block so deal with it)

*readers: Well it wasn't that bad. We're so glad you are finally over your horrible writer's block –throws party-*

(So am I. Well until next time I finished this chapter and I think I may know what I'll put for the next chapter ^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloody Rain** CHAPTER 6

"No! NO!" the villager screamed as you approached them with your already blood stained katana. They scream as you swing at them cutting their head clean off. You move on to find a woman with a young boy in her arms. The boy pushes away from her and stands up with his arms outstretched and says, "No! I won't let you hurt Mama!" You raise your katana and the mother screams trying to knock the boy out of the way.

"No Shinta she'll kill you!" The woman pushes the boy out of the way as you swing your katana it hits her shoulder and wounds her fatally. "Why Kirai? Why?" she asks with her last dying breath. You mearly turn to leave seeing as she was the last to fall in the village, or so you thought.

"Why? Why Kirai-onee-chan? Why did you do it? How could you kill everyone? Even Mommy?" the boy, Shinta, cries looking at his mother's corpse, tears streaming down his face like rivers of sorrow.

You turn to look at him, your little brother. Your face is emotionless and the blood of your friends and family soaking you. Shinta looks at you slightly fearful as you walk to him, your katana scraping the ground. You go down to your knees in front of him. Shinta stares at you with his love for you still obvious in his eyes. You kiss his forehead softly, "Goodnight little brother." Shinta's eyes widen and he coughs up blood on your shirt as you stab him through the heart with your katana. He falls limp to your shoulder.

"Sister," he utters his last word, not in surprise or hate but in love and sorrow.

"Say hello to everyone for me." you say emotionlessly pulling your katana back and standing up watching your beloved little brother, the last of your family, fall limp to the ground, dead.

You wake up in a cold sweat still covered in cum from the previous night. Your breathing is sharp and uneven as you try and calm yourself down, Itachi stirs and looks at you.

"Kirai? What's wrong?" he asks sounding slightly concerned. You even out your breathing and close your eyes for a moment.

"Nothing…just an old memory," you reply softly.

Itachi uses his Sharingan to look at this memory of yours. He pulls you to him and holds you in a compassionate embrace. "Were you close to your brother?" he asks softly thinking of his own brother.

"Shinta meant the world to me," you say, a tear escaping to roll down your face. "I just….I don't know what happened….I just snapped. So much was expected of me with so little if anything in return. I couldn't take the anger and frustration anymore. It drove me to near insanity…I couldn't stop it….I….I didn't want to at the time…" you say unable to keep the tears back any longer. The salty wet tears flow down your face, those tears that had been overflowing, filling your heart for years all let out at once. They flowed down your face and soaked Itachi's bear chest as you clung to it, burring your face in his chest trying to hide the tears which you could not stop.

(Well that was chapter six after months of writers block hope you all enjoyed it ^_^)

*readers: What do you mean hope you enjoyed it? You aren't going to write more there is till half a page left!*

(Nope that's it for chapter six ^_^)

*readers: {chasing author with sporks trying to force her to write more}

(HEY! CHAPTER 7 IS ON THE TIP OF MY TONGUE DON'T HURT ME OR YOU WON'T EVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!)

*readers: WELL START WRITING THEN!*


	7. Chapter 7

**Bloody Rain **CHAPTER 7

Itachi holds you to his chest tightly as you weep, sorrow and compassion in his eyes. For about 10 minutes you cry in his warm embrace before your breathing returns to normal and your tears cease falling. "Why don't we take a shower? I'm sure it will make you feel better. Then after some food you can tell me all about it. Alright?" Itachi says looking at you compassionately and wiping a tear from your face.

You nod your head and he helps you up and to the shower where he sets you down in the tub and fills it up. He sits in the tub with you and softly begins to wash the cum and sweat off of your body. You blush slightly and calm down immensely. After washing you he quickly washes himself and you both stand up, letting the water drain, and rinse off using the shower. He leads you out of the shower and allows you to get dressed as he does the same. Itachi goes to the fridge in your room and comes back with bento boxes. You both eat in silence. When you're finished Itachi says, "You want to go to the hot springs?" You nod and walk out of the room with him.

You both notice the maid as she comes to your room. Itachi leans down and whispers in her ear, "You may want to wear gloves when you change the bed sheets, there's cum all over them." The maid nods and goes into the room.

"Poor lady," you say as she puts gloves on and you walk away.

Itachi leads you to the hot springs where you are able to get a private mixed-bath to yourselves. As you walk into the private bath you shed your clothes and walk slowly into the hot water. Itachi watches you before he too sheds his clothes and joins you.

"Call me weak if you must Itachi but I think I'm in love with you," you say quietly looking to the ceiling.

Itachi moves toward you slowly and you turn your gaze to him. He leans close and kisses you softly. "Love isn't always a weakness," he says quietly. You look at him slightly shocked then lean in for another soft kiss. (Awe he said he loves you too…in his own…..weird quiet way ^_^) He pulls you closer as you end the soft gentle kiss so that you feel him against you (along with his dick already getting a bit hard against your inner thigh). "You make it so easy for me to get hard you know that?" he says quietly running his hand down your curved figure. You shudder slightly at his touch and press your body closer to his, wrapping a leg around his waist and your arms around his neck. He wraps his hands around your waist his hands running a bit lower as he rubs your ass pulling you closer to him.

You grind your hips into his feeling him get harder. Itachi leans down to you once more and kisses you again not nearly as gently this time. You kiss him back and your tongues dance together. When the two of you part you sigh lightly in content. "Thank you Itachi…thank you," you whisper burring your face in his chest and neck slightly.

Itachi runs a hand down your hair soothingly, lovingly. His other hand still running over your ass. "You know, you have a perfect ass," he sneers and you laugh slightly.

You wriggle out of his hold with some difficulty then step up the steps getting out of the water. You stop your back to him and the water still half way up to you knee. You look over your shoulder making sure he has a perfect view of your 'perfect ass'. "Does that mean your in the mood to dirty something else with your cum or did you jus want a better view?" you say tantalizingly bending forward slightly showing off your ass and also your pussy.

Itachi's P.O.V.

You watched Kirai, your cock getting firmer. You wanted her, not like you wanted other women. You didn't want her the way a man wants a whore. It wasn't a game anymore. You didn't want her just for the pleasure she could bring to you or just for her body. It wasn't lust that made you move forward to her and pull her to your chest, it wasn't lust that made you kiss her passionately, it was love. You wanted her for her. You wanted her even if you didn't want to admit it. You run your fingers down her breasts and between her legs. Kirai gasps as your finger finds her wet pussy. You rub the moistness through the folds of her pussy. She moans softly and you feel the noise make her throat vibrate under your lips. You add a second finger, stroking, swirling and pushing deep inside the hot wet folds.

Kirai's P.O.V.

You moan as he strokes and fingers you hot wet pussy. His other hand is fondling your breasts. He had you up against the smooth slightly cool wall while your hands rested against his chest. It felt so perfect, so natural to be with him. You knew you didn't have to hold back, it wasn't a game anymore, the way he was touching you, he was so gentle, so caring, so loving in how he was touching you. You were so wet and he was so hard. You could feel his pulsing member against your stomach so you ran your hand down his chest and began to stroke it with your fingers lightly.

Itachi's P.O.V.

She begins to stroke your painfully full cock, but you were determined to wait to hold out longer. You took her hand away from your dick and kissed it lightly still fingering her. She looked at you slightly confused and you run a finger over her clit making her shudder with pleasure. You kiss her hand again, "Not now Kirai, you'll get your chance if that's what you want but not yet. Right now I want to see the pleasure on you, just you." she nods smiling slightly. You pick her up and set her gently down on the ground kissing her lips passionately your fingers running over her clit. You kiss your way down her body trailing kisses, nibbles, and licks down to her pussy. You remove your fingers from her and lick them a bit loving the taste of her. You dip your head down and lick her pussy and she moans. Then you spear your tongue into her and knead her thighs with your thumbs.

Kirai's P.O.V.

You moan loudly and your hand fists lightly in his long ebony locks as he licks you. Itachi moves to your clit and starts to suck it and you moan loudly as his tongue flicks your clit repeatedly. As his tongue glides over your clit his fingers stroke around your pussy, gliding over it tantalizingly. You can't help but lift your hips to meet his mouth and fingers as his actions fill you with pleasure. Itachi starts sucking again on your clit and presses two fingers into your pussy, moving them in and out with slightly increasing speed. You moan loudly your orgasm fast approaching.

Itachi's P.O.V.

You move your fingers to stroke Kirai's g-spot. Her orgasm coming you made sure it was a good one. You stoke her a bit harder and faster still sucking her clit and she cums. Oh boy did she cum, her fluids leaked out everywhere, cups full worth of it. You keep your mouth on her clit still sucking lightly as she rides out her orgasm.

Kirai's P.O.V.

You'd never cum like that, your fluids were everywhere and the sheer ecstasy that ran through you was overwhelming. It was the best orgasm of your life. Itachi amazed you, he kept sucking on your clit all through your orgasm and didn't stop when it was done. He brought you to a second orgasm, not as good as the first but a cum is a cum and it was great regardless. After your second orgasm Itachi seen you had no energy left and removed himself from between your legs. You were exhausted, you could barely keep your eyes open and on him.

Itachi's P.O.V.

She was exhausted but still had a look of utter pleasure on her face. You had cum during her first orgasm, the force of her cum had pushed you to yours. Her eyes were barely slits as she watched you come up to her face and kiss her lightly. "Did you like that?" you ask her slightly smug because you already knew the answer.

"Best of my life," she said her voice barely a whisper. "But what about you? I should…"

You cut her short by pressing your finger lightly to her lips. "That was all for you. You should sleep now and regain some energy. Don't worry I came and even had I not I'm a big boy and can handle that on my own. Besides you're n no condition to be doing much other then sleeping. Rest now."

Kirai's P.O.V.

His voice was soft and…could it be?…..loving? You made a mental note that you'd really have to pay him back for that wonderful experience. "Alright but we need to get back to the room before I sleep…" you say trying to get up but failing unable to keep your feet. Itachi catches you and holds you bridal style.

"Don't worry, I'll get us back, rest now," he says giving you a gentle look. You nod and let sleep take you.

(Ok there is chapter 7 hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 8 is written just waiting to be typed. I think my sex scenes are getting better….what do you all think?)

{Male Readers: *drooling and cleaning their pants up* Yeah WRITE MORE GOD DAMN YOU WOMAN!}

(Okay then….HEY put those away I don't need to see those!)

{Readers: What do you care you write enough about them?}

(SO I still don't need to see them put those back in your pants and go to the bathroom! Honestly you don't do that in front of ladies and in the middle of a room! Have some decency!)

{Male Readers: Fine but by time we come back you better have chapter 8 done!}

(No promises school is killing me.)

{Female Readers: Damn school…honestly men need some more manners these days….although the sites weren't to bad…..}

(*Dying from the pervyness of my readers*)

{Readers: Don't act like you didn't know it was coming! You made most of us like this it's your fault.}

(I think I may have to stop writing stories…I don't think the world needs this many more perverts.)

{Readers: *pull out weapons of all sorts* You stop writing you die.}

(I'm writing I'm writing!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloody Rain **CHAPTER 8

You wake up to the warm, firm hold of your lover. His strong arms are wrapped around you lovingly and protectively. You close your eyes in content and press your face into his shoulder. His grip tightens a bit to let you know he's awake. "We go back to the hideout today don't we?" you ask softly, looking with eyes half lidded to his face. It was so pale and his cheekbones were visible as always, but his hair was loose. It hadn't been in a ponytail since that first night you arrived in the hotel. You had told him you liked it better loose than tied back so that's how he had kept it. A few ebony locks hung in his face and you couldn't help but reach up and move them away as those dark, deep black eyes held yours captive. The room was dark, thick curtains hung over the window but still his flawless skin seemed almost to shine with a life that was once forgotten.

He looks at you, a slight sigh escaping his lips, "Indeed, we are scheduled to return to the hideout today."

You sigh slightly and run your gaze, along with your hand, down his strong chest. "Such a shame we can't just stay here."

Itachi's P.O.V.

Her hand on your skin, so soft and gentle, so feminine and loving, sent a slight chill of excitement to your groin. "Shall we have a bit of fun before we hit the road? May as well seeing as after this we will have to deal with out messes ourselves," you smirk as your hand, which had been on Kirai's back slid down lower to caress her ass.

Kirai's P.O.V.

Immediately your body reacted. With Itachi is was so hard not to get wet when he touched you. The simplest and most slight of touches could send your heart racing and force your body to make ready for his entry. You couldn't help but smirk when you looked into those deep seductive eyes of his. They glistened with excitement, and lust and love so entertwined you might mistake them as a single emotion. His eyes flickered and seemed almost that their lights danced with thoughts and promises or erotic pleasures that made your body clench with excitement and anticipation. "True enough, but where to begin?" you ask, your voice low and seductive as images of things to come and things to be repeated danced in your mind. He moved so fast pinning you underneath him. You weren't going to complain why would you? His mouth was on you in seconds, kissing your neck gently, soft touches so light it was hardly there yet it made the junction of your legs glisten slightly. You let your eyes slide closed as his mouth, so hot and moist closed around a small section of your neck, sucking on it lightly while his tongue ran over it seductively. As he left his brand on your neck he kissed down your collarbone and to your breast. His hot mouth closed around your right nipple, suckling lightly on it as his hand ran down your side to rest on your thigh, his thumb lightly stroking your soft flesh.

Itachi's P.O.V.

You couldn't get enough of her. Touching her so freely as this as her eyes closed and a look of love and pleasure filled her pale face. As you removed your mouth from her breast her eyes opened about half way, glazed over with lust and love as she looked at you. A smile of naughtiness came to her face. You watched as Kirai sat up and gently pushed you down to lay back on the bed. She climbed on you and kissed your neck. The sensation traveled through your body to meet up and grow in your groin. The way she rose above you gave you a perfect view of her ass. You couldn't help but reach up and grab it, then move down so your finger entered her hot, wet pussy. She moved from her mark on your neck to look at you with a smile. You slide your hand out of her to hold her thighs as she moves to position herself over you.

Kirai's P.O.V.

His finger had slid into you so easily. You were so wet and your body ached for his. When you moved to place yourself so his dick rested at the entrance of your body his finger slid from you as easily as it had gone in. You smirk and gently impale yourself on Itachi's long, hard member.

Itachi's P.O.V.

Slowly, so agonizingly slowly she took you into herself. Kirai's knees were on either side of your thighs. From there she rose above you, her pale skin glistening so slightly from perspiration, her hair, just as black as yours if not more so, flowed down about her like silk, resting lightly on either side of her face. That black hair of hers setting her deep red eyes off even more, making them shine in contrast. Her breasts were bouncing tantalizingly with her slow motions as she took you inside herself slowly moving you deeper into her with each time she lowered herself on you. Kirai seemed amused and you realized that slight pleading look you hadn't known you were using. She was toying with you. She was dragging it out, making you more anxious. When she rose up again about to come back down on you, your grip on her hips tightens and you pull her down on you hard. She moaned and gasped simultaneously not having expected then slightly rough action. You pulled her hips up once more and again brought Kirai down hard on you. Over and over, she did most of it herself but you pulled her down, faster and harder then she would have done on her own. You sat up and removed her from you.

Kirai's P.O.V.

He was being a bit rough granted but it wasn't bad and the bit of pain felt almost good. When he took you off of him you didn't have time to ask why he'd done it before his mouth was on yours, hot and wet. As your mouths met and invaded each other you felt his strong hands on your shoulders pulling you up to stand. He walked you back until you were against the cold wall. His strong hand lifted one of your legs and he entered you once more. You wrapped your leg around his waist pulling him deeper in you. It was thrilling, your back pressed firm against a wall, your arms around his neck to keep you from falling, plus this angle allowed him in deeper. He made this fact pleasantly apparent when he began thrusting into you hard. The first few times your entire body convulsed. He was so far in you it was wonderful even though it was a bit painful. His mouth was still on yours, hot and needy, swallowing your slight moans. He moved his hand that wasn't holding your leg up to press a finger on your clit. The sensation was wonderful. His finger pressed hard on your most sensitive of flesh moving just slightly which made you even more slick and wet. That just allowed Itachi deeper in you as he thrust hard.

Itachi's P.O.V.

Kirai was so wet, her juices flowed down her leg to the floor and some down your cock. She was so wet it let you so deep into her and she was so tight. She griped you hard, the sensation sending pleasure through you. You pressed your finger hard on her clit and swallowed her moans of ecstasy, kissing her frantically. You came first, unable to hold out any longer. She came seconds after squeezing and clenching around you so hard, milking everything out of you. Her leg slid down a bit and her face fell into your shoulder. You stayed inside of her still pressing her to the wall.

Kirai's P.O.V.

You could still feel your body griping his hard as aftershocks of your orgasm ripple through you. You couldn't move he held you there against the hard wall as you slumped down on his shoulder. You brought your one leg down to keep your own weight once more as your other leg is still being held lightly by Itachi. As you relax some around him Itachi lets your leg fall gently and pulls out of you once he's sure you can hold yourself up. He kisses you softly holding your lips captive for a long moment before pulling away from you completely.

(Well this was a long time in the waiting. Over a year before I was able to type this chapter up and surprisingly I'm not dead yet from rabid fans…maybe they all just forgot about me…..)

*readers: {deprived and animalistic} You took a WHOLE YEAR to write this! Half of us are dead!*

(But I see you right there every one of you….at least I think or is that a pack of rabid coyotes behind you?)

*readers: You die now or you write more. .we need MORE!{insert crazy demonic laughter here}

(O.o ummm….help…someone?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Bloody Rain **CHAPTER 9

You sigh lightly as you walk beside Itachi through the thick forest. "I'm getting rather bored with the organization."

Itachi continues walking and spares you a slight glance, "Didn't you join to keep from getting bored?"

"Yeah, if not for you I think I would have left the Akatsuki by now…Itachi, why did _you_ join the Akatsuki?"

His eyes grow dark, sad even.

"It's….it's a long story and not one I like to relive often," he replies, his tone soft and distant.

*A cold indifferent rage filled him: a rage that needed to be sedated with blood. They deserved it, all of them. His ultimate perfection would be their death sentence. As they fell one by one…his best friend…his aunt…his cousin the rage gave way to his Anbu training. All that was left in him was the need to destroy his objective: everyone.

It became like a mission, his superior skills dominated as they always did. Family…he no longer knew what that word meant…now 'family' was the group name for his objective. Names and memories crumbled to dust and all was left was their faces…faces burned into his brain as the faces of those needed to be eliminated. They fell…just as his objectives always did: as bloody heaps to the floor.

"Itachi! Why, why did you do this?" that voice…he recognized it…who's was that voice?

He must have answered the voice because he heard his own voice…cold as steal and distant. That voice…screaming…he was screaming…and running…his little brother was trying to escape from him. It was his brother…his innocent sweet little brother who had wanted nothing more that to make HIM proud was screaming, running, and begging for his life.

Who was causing his beloved brother such pain and fear? It…it was him…he did it…all around were the dead bodies of his family members and in front of him was his brother…shaking and crying. What had he done?

He now had the power of the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan…and with his Anbu skills able to take him over so easily no one could kill him. No one could right the wrong he had made. But Sasuke…he could if given the time to grow, the will to kill and the secret to the Mangekyou…

He found himself explaining where the scrolls containing the Uchiha family Jutsu were hidden and telling his brother, "If you wish to kill me one day in hate and revenge, surviving in such an unsightly manner as this, by all means flee. Cling to your retched life. And then one day when you posses the same eyes I do, come back and face me." *

"I needed a place to keep my Anbu training from controlling me. The organization was the only place that would take me…I was waiting for Sasuke to become strong enough to kill me…" Itachi's voice was low and somber.

"I'm….Itachi I'm so sorry…it wasn't your fault…you shouldn't resign yourself to death so easily. We all have skeletons in our closet Itachi…some just have more than others," he was more like you than you had ever thought. Your families both dead by your own hand's…the rage that caused it from the pressure of being the perfect child…the only difference was he had had the power to stop and spare his younger brother when you hadn't.

"So much pain…so much suffering…so much death…I cause so much damage. And now I'm the reason my younger brother has turned into a power hungry monster under Orochimaru's care…" he looked as if all the life had been sucked out of him…his ebony eyes were glazed over…as if blind. Anyone else would believe he looked like a crazed killer…but not you…you knew he was really…

(Hahaha cliff hanger don't you all hate me? Muhahaha)

*readers: -sniffle, sniffle- so sad…his family just pushed him over the deep end*

(You don't even care that there is a cliff hanger? )

*readers: Write more or you suffer the same fate as their families!*

(No kill me! I don't want to die!)

[ok one extra note, I wrote this a LONG time ago so yes i know that Itachi's reasons were different this is what my creative little mind thought of so just go with it.]


	10. Chapter 10

**Bloody Rain **CHAPTER 10

He was fighting for control…the Anbu Black Op training he had undergone was fighting for dominance because he was on the verge of showing emotion…and not just any emotion, the 'weakest' of all emotions…Itachi was fighting back tears. The training all Anbu must undergo is a vigorous and brutal training focusing on the mind. Anbu must be able to kill with no emotion…kill when told not needing a reason only an order…and they had to stay sane after wards. Emotions triggered guilt and guilt lead to insanity with such levels of severity. An Anbu was to be nothing more than a machine…a machine for killing. Emotions weakened their efficiency and so all Anbu were trained to go into a blank mental state when emotions became too strong in a negative way.

Now, faced with the memory of his past, a painful memory which had brought him so closed to tears to remember, the Anbu training was forcing him into a blank state where all that mattered was killing. Nothing could be more dangerous. His eyes faded back and forth between their blank state and the normal Itachi…he was fighting it. "Itachi…" you whisper.

You were a former Anbu yourself but in your village this was not taught so absolutely…only those who could contain and control the 'killing state' as it was called could advance to be an Anbu…any others were not left alive. You had seen this happen before…your best friend…before the incident with your family…he had had the same problem…the killing state had consumed him…he fought it long and hard but it ultimately drove him insane. You were the one ordered to kill him at that point…if not for your tremendous grief at losing your best friend you would likely have had to face a similar struggle for your own sanity.

"Itachi…please…don't let it control you. You're stronger than that Itachi," you say, frantic…he was struggling…the extent of his training must have been more outrageous than you had first thought…it was consuming him, body, mind and soul.

Itachi's P.O.V.

Your vision was hazing over…death…your body yearned to kill…..Kirai…she was there…begging, pleading for you to remain sane. But it was so hard…death consumed your body and mind…if the bloodlust got much more powerful…she would die! NO! You couldn't let that happen, not again! She would not die by your hands as so many others had. You had to control yourself…she was all you had. But how? You could not kill her…if the lust for a life was so great…maybe…maybe it could be your own life!

Kirai's P.O.V.

His eyes…he was coming back! "Itachi! That's it…you can control it, it's your mind. I'm here for you don't you wor…" you stopped short. Itachi had drawn a kunai knife and was bringing it to his throat. "Itachi NO! You can fight this thing. This blood lust you can win against it. Please, please Itachi you can't die. I don't know what I'd do without you!" You were frantic, he couldn't die!

Itachi's P.O.V.

Her voice…that sweet voice that made you feel love once again… "You can't die…you can't die…" She needed you…For once you had something more powerful than killing, more powerful than orders…you had someone you needed to protect! Your vision cleared…more and more you were regaining control. You could see Kirai crying, feel her clenching to you, trying to pull the kunai from your throat…and…a figure…in the forest. No…not just a figure…it was Sasuke!

As you threw the kunai Kirai was flung to the side, she had still been on your arm. Damn her pulling fucked up your trajectory… you missed Sasuke and he had released a kunai of his own with a paper bomb attached.

Kirai's P.O.V.

It happened so fast…Itachi had thrown the kunai and now he was picking you up and leaping to a high tree branch as a paper bomb exploded underneath you…missing you by seconds. The enemy! Where was the enemy! Itachi was still carrying you, avoiding all of the enemy fire but you were hindering him. Whoever was after the two of you must be a master of illusion jutsu because you never saw more than a glimpse…a hand or a foot…nothing more even with your skills…the enemy was out of your league. "Itachi let me down somewhere!" you managed to get out as a kunai came so very close to slicing your ear in two.

"No I'm not letting you get killed," he never looked at you his eyes were the red and black of the Sharingan and moving quickly watching the enemy.

"Itachi I'm hindering you. I know I am…and…truthfully this guy is out of my league I can't track him. I haven't even been able to get a good look at him yet," it hurt to admit it but it was true…this guy would have you dead if not for Itachi.

Itachi was silent for a moment, "…it's my younger brother…or at least what used to be him. I need to get you out of here. He'll target you first…to piss me off mostly and because he wants to see me suffer. Listen…you need to run…run as far and as fast as you can from this place…if I survive…"

"No! When you beat this ass hole, when you beat him you'll find me. Not if…when," he had to live.

"I'll find you but you must promise you will not stop until you are at least 10 miles from here ok, and if you can get further, the farther the better. He won't touch you so long as I can still breathe. I love you Kirai…Now GO!" he set you down and you took off feeling the wind from averted kunai behind you.

"If you die God so help me I'll resurrect your ass just to kill you again," you mutter to yourself as you run.

Itachi's P.O.V.

Sasuke was warped beyond recognition…he was all but Orochimaru himself. This would be the last thing he would do before Orochimaru would claim his body for his own. This is what he had made. And now, he was going to have to destroy the monster he had created.

(Bumb bumb bumb!)

*readers: WHAT? Write more! Write more! –chases writer with pitch forks- *

(Don't hurt me it is just late you'll have more soon I promise I need my sleep is all!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Bloody Rain **CHAPTER 11

Sasuke had improved more than you ever thought he would. Had you wanted to stick to your original plan and let him kill you it would have been a good thing….but with Kirai out there needing you to return for her…nothing could be worse. She couldn't even track him…hell you were having a bit of a hard time keeping your eyes on him. This was going to be the hardest battle you had ever fought. You feared to allow yourself to slip into the killing state but…he was your little brother…the only one who didn't push you towards perfection…you still loved him. How could you not? Beneath all the Sound Village attire and Orochimaru's influence he was still the sweet little boy who used to wait up for you to get home at night.

No. He wasn't…you want to believe that…that somehow you could turn him back into that little boy…that you didn't have to kill him. No. There was nothing left of your little brother in the ninja that fought you now. He was Orochimaru's play thing…left only enough of his mind to want to destroy you.

"Are you _SCARED_ Itachi?" Sasuke's voice was cold, maniacal, and almost…snake-like. "You should be!"

You dodged another kunai, slicing the super thin wire you knew was coated with oil. It was an Uchiha technique, fire was always the families trademark.

"Run along Sasuke, go play with your toys!" it hurt to say it but this was a fight to the death and he still had some of your foolish little brother's traits. Maybe just maybe taunting would make him slip up.

You crossed blades now kunai struggling against one another, the sharp blades inches from cutting off your hand. "I'm going to kill you Itachi and then I'm going to go kill that whore you seem to care about. I'll make her suffer. First I'll beat her to the ground until she is too weak to struggle so much and then I'll ride her until I split her at the seams. And when she's broken and crying I'll torture her until she BEGS me to kill her!"

Rage pure untainted rage filled you. You welcomed it and as your vision started to haze over and your body began to scream for his blood…you embraced it. You let the killing state consume you. He would NOT get the chance to even get close to Kirai!

Kirai's P.O.V.

You ran. You ran for your life…and for the life of your child. It was only when Itachi threatened to take his own life that you realized it…you hadn't had a period in a few months now. As much as you wished you could say it might not be true, somewhere deep down you knew you were with child now. After you ran a few miles from the battle you settled your hand on your stomach. How had you not noticed? Already your belly was growing….so slightly but it was there! Now you would need Itachi more than ever.

You sank to a sitting position against a tree and let your fear and doubts consume you. What would you tell the organization they'd kick you out! Where would you go? You were both wanted criminals how would you make a living? What if he left when he found out about the babe? What would you do without him? What would you do once the babe was born? What kind of life would it have being raised by a murderer always fleeing the authorities? And the worst possible thought that made your body wrack with sobs: what if he died fighting his brother?

It was some time before you could stop the sudden flood of emotions. Too long…they'd been fighting for too long…hours at least! Was he…was Itachi dead? Was he laying on the battlefield bleeding to death unable to come search for you? You had to go back!

Itachi's P.O.V.

The fight was taking it's toll on both of you. Your chakra was low and you had lost more blood than you should but Sasuke was weakening too. Movements becoming slow from fatigue, moves becoming sloppy, reactions slowing. You would achieve your objective. A few more well thrown kunai and a few well used jutsu and you would have him.

Snakes all over you. It was a jutsu but it was no illusion. Sasuke moving behind you getting ready for the finishing blow…you had miscalculated! You fought the snakes off of you cutting them in half chopping off their heads but they were like hydra more and more heads grew from wherever you cut them! Sasuke was nearly in position to strike. Your last kunai…you had to wait for the perfect moment and then force all your chakra into it so it would not only hit it's target but go threw it…a whole through the heart. Your timing had to be perfect for now you fought off the snakes enough to keep their deadly venom from reaching your bloodstream.

Just a little more now…you would have to strike only a moment before he did. You might take his kunai and die because of it but he would die first. It was like time had slowed you watch his arm move, the kunai cocked to be thrown, Sasuke's arm swinging forward. NOW! You put all you could manage into the quick throw but its course was straight and true. You watched it blow a whole through his body. His kunai in the air too close to advert. You braced for its impact…for your death. But then….

(Muhahaha the end is near! I know how it ends but you shall never know!)

*readers: WHAT? NO! YOU MUST FINISH!*

(But are you sure you want to know how it ends?)

*readers: YES we are VERY sure!*

(Ok I'll tell you…..)

*readers: O.O {stunned anticipating silence}

(Chuck Noris comes in and kills everyone ^_^ )

*readers: {chasing writer trying to get her to write the final chapter} *


	12. Chapter 12

**Bloody Rain **CHAPTER 12

But then Kirai was there. Right in front of you. Her crimson blood falling from her chest like bloody rain. It had pierced her lung…she was going to die. The killing state vanished in an instant nothing mattered but her. She collapsed onto you and you sank to the ground to hold her in your arms. "Kirai," you whispered, "Why did you do that? Why didn't you just stay away?"

Kirai's P.O.V.

Itachi's voice was broken, so sad, so devastated. "I told y.." your coughing made you stop as blood seeped from your mouth. "You weren't allowed to die. I need you." You coughed again the pain in your chest was so intense!

"How can you need me if you die! I told you to just stay away…" his voice trailed off and you watched as tears began to make their way down his beautiful face.

You tried to reach up to wipe them away but the motion made the kunai shift and cut deeper into you.

Itachi's P.O.V.

You watched her cringe as she moved to comfort you. Gently you took her hand and held it resting it on her stomach. There was so much you wished to say to her, so much to tell her and so much you wanted to do with her. You had wanted to have a child with her, to marry her, to give her the life she deserved. Now none of it could happen. Now as her torn lung filled with blood everything you had ever dreamed of came crashing down.

"Itachi…" her voice was low and her breathing was labored, "your chest." You looked down and stared in disbelief at the large snake bite that was causing your chest to be streaked with blood. You didn't even remember getting bit. "Will you die?" Kirai's voice was beginning to grow distant. What could you tell her. She had just given her life to save yours and it was all in vain?

"I'll be fine Kirai," you lied…at least if nothing else you could send her to the afterlife in peace. You closed your eyes as your tears blinded you. "I love you Kirai. I always will." When you opened your eyes she looked peaceful. Her labored breathing had finally stopped.

You kept her in your arms as the poison began to take effect. "Be at peace my love. I will see you soon."

(Sniffle Sniffle….is just so SAD!)

*readers: {crying}*

(Bloody Rain is finished at last….)

*readers: {crying harder}*

(Hope you all enjoyed it. Until next story I bid you ado.)


End file.
